


Hey boy, where did you go?

by sarcasmdressedinjeans



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brian is an idiot, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, John is Amazing, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, background deacury, freddie is trying his best, honestly he just doesn't think sometimes, protective deaky, roger is upset, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmdressedinjeans/pseuds/sarcasmdressedinjeans
Summary: Roger finally works up the courage to confess his feelings for Brian, only to result in a big misunderstanding between them.or:Brian may be very smart but just doesn't use his brain sometimes.





	Hey boy, where did you go?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story, it is my third Queen fic, so I really hope it goes down as well as the others seem to have. 
> 
> It goes without saying, that this a work of complete fiction and should not be sent or shown to anybody mentioned. I suppose you can all imagine it as the BoRhap boys or as the actuall band, it really is up to you ,(but personally I wrote it with the BoRhap boys in mind).
> 
> Any comments or constructive criticisms are welcomed, so please enjoy! :)

Of all the places Freddie expected to find himself on a Friday night, sitting on the floor trying to sooth a certain, heart-broken, blonde drummer, was not what he would have predicted. He gently ran his hand over the wild mess of hair on Roger’s head, in the hope of trying to Calm the sobbing man in his arms.

“Hush now, Dearie. You don’t want to ruin that pretty face with all these tears now do you?”

His supposedly comforting statement, clearly had the opposite effect, as Roger began sobbing even harder than before, and started to try and remove himself from the lead singers’ arms.

John, who had been silently sat next to the two older men, shot Freddie a disbelieving glare and shook his head lightly.

“Oh, Roger. Come here, Sweetheart.”

He opened his arms, and Roger gladly fell into them, finally manging to extract himself from Freddie’s tight grip. John sighed gently as he repositioned the drummer, so that his head was nestled in the side of John’s neck, and his back was pressed flush to the bassist’s chest.

Roger took a deep breath and tried to get his tears under control, he brought a shaky hand up to his cheek and wiped away the treacherous teardrops in frustration. He couldn’t believe he had thought it had been a good idea to potentially ruin years of friendship and possibly the bands future by confessing his deep and irrepressible desire for the curly-haired guitarist.

God. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to get the image of Brian’s shocked expression and the sound of his disgusted gasp out of his mind. A small, broken whimper escaped his lips, as his heart ached painfully at the memory of rejection.

“Oh Rog, honey…”

A firm yet soft hand, gently lifted his chin to refocus his vision into the compassionate brown eyes staring back at him.

Freddie smiled softly, “try not to dwell on it Darling. Don’t go upsetting yourself again. Brian is a fool to not see what he could have with you.” He brought his hand up to stroke the Drummers flushed cheek before letting it settle on the angle of his jaw.

Roger blinked slowly at the lead singer, tears shining in his large eyes, and gave a dejected nod. He felt Deaky squeeze his hand before he leant over and placed a friendly kiss on his cheekbone, clearly demonstrating his support in those two minor actions.

In fairness, it was taking all of John’s strength not to sprint out of the apartment door, straight after Brian and slap the delusional guitarist silly, for making poor Rog feel like this.

He remembered all to well the scenes that had taken place earlier today.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger had been in a strangely happy mood this morning. The Drummer was usually extremely grumpy and short with them until he had at least two cups of coffee in his system, (with 1 and 3/7 sugars, obviously). He had walked around the tiny kitchen with a bounce in his step and was humming lightly to himself.

'Something' by the Beatles, Deaky recognised the love song and couldn’t help but smile fondly over at Freddie. Said Lead singer was gazing happily straight back at him, and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in amusement.

Suddenly Brian ran into the kitchen mumbling incoherently to himself, as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and was out the door in a flash of purple striped clothing, long limbs, and wild hair.

John shook his head. Typical. To any ordinary person, Brian seemed to be the intelligent and collected member of their group. Little did they know the chaos that radiated from the guitarist when he had to try and get to his 9am lectures on time. Spoiler: he was always late.

A loud bang brought him away from his thoughts.

“Right! I have an announcement, and I need you two to help me out.” Roger announced with flourish and beamed happily at his bandmates.

Freddie shot a mischievous look over in Deaky’s direction. “Ooh let us guess, Darling!” he clapped his hands excitedly.

John smiled slyly. “Well, you’re unusually happy, this bright morning.”

“You’re practically glowing!” Freddie added, playfulness glinting in his dark eyes.

“Which leads us to one conclusion.”

“You’re Pregnant, it’s Brian’s baby and you’re keeping it.”

“Exactly!” Roger nodded enthusiastically, before stopping and frowning lightly. “Wait, no…”

He rolled his eyes as Fred and John cackled hysterically with each other. “Very funny. Remind me why you both are in the music profession when it’s clear that you should be in comedy.”

“Aw come on Rog, you have to admit that that was good!” John protested, as he wiped at his eyes.

A smile crept onto his lips, as he shook his head lightly, “Okay, yeah that was pretty funny.” He admitted.

“We’re clearly hilarious, dear. Now, what is it you actually wanted to tell us?”

Roger looked down bashfully. “I think I’m in… in love with Bri.” He whispered, and looked up to see John nodding encouragingly whilst Freddie reached over to take his hand.

“We know Darling. It’s so clear that a blind man could see it. Except for Brian himself. As smart as the boy is, he can be incredibly dense.”

Roger punched his shoulder playfully, “watch it, you.”

“We’re happy for you, Rog. Truly.” John reassured the drummer. “But the question is when are you going to tell Brian?”

Roger’s brow creased into a frown. “That’s why I need you two to help. I want to tell him tonight, but I need it to be special.”

A high-pitched squeal erupted throughout the room. Freddie stood up in glee. “Leave it to me, Dear! I was born for this moment.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later, John and Freddie were quietly settled on their king-sized bed. They had helped Roger to dim the lights and place a large number of candles in their living room, giving it a romantic glow. Freddie had wanted it to be more dramatic and over the top, but John had insisted on a low key setting instead, knowing how similar he and Brian were in sentiments.

Nerves were at a high in their home, as Roger anxiously waited in the lounge for Brian to get back, whilst they were nosily listening in, curious to hear Brian’s response.

The sound of the front door opening filled the apartment, and muffled voices began to sound. Fred scrambled to his feet and pressed his ear to their closed door. John huffed out a laugh only to be shot a fierce glare. He rolled his eyes but also began to pay attention to his flat mate’s voices.

“Wh….s all thi…Rog?”

“…eed to tel…ou something...”

John strained his ears, interest thoroughly piqued.

“Okay?”

“I’ve been havi…these feelings for you Bri. I guess what I’m trying…tell you is that…ou’re my best friend. Every day I wake up, you are the first person on my mind and th…last thing I think of when I go to sleep. I think that I’m in love with you…”

Warmth flooded John’s chest, overcome with the emotion he felt from Rogers confession, his gaze flickered over to Freddie, who was staring straight back expression filled with love.

Suddenly both men’s attention was pulled back to the conversation they were listening to, noting the sudden change in tone and atmosphere.

“Please say something. Anything…” Rogers voice pleaded, wavering slightly.

Freddie frowned and shook his head sharply, eyes wide with confusion and dismay.

The two of them jumped at the sound of the front door slamming.

“What the…” Deaky whispered, and jumped to his feet, following the lead singer who had instantly wrenched the door open and was hurrying to the aid of their friend.

When they reached the living room, Roger was standing a few metres away from the door, shaking slightly as his tear-filled eyes flickered over to meet their looks. Brian was nowhere to be seen.

“He- he just left…” the drummer whispered dejectedly before heart- breaking sobs erupted from deep within him.

Freddie was instantly at the blonde’s side, wrapping his arms comfortingly around the younger man.

“Shhhhh, it’s alright Darling. It’s all going to be completely fine.”

He lowered the two of them to the floor, desperately trying to console his distraught bandmate. John instantly crouched down next to them, and rubbed Roger’s back comfortingly.

~~~~~~~~~~

This brought him nicely back to present time.

Every insult, no matter how crude or harsh circled his mind all aimed at Brian. John couldn’t wait for the guitarist to get back, so he could give him a piece of his mind.

He guided Roger over to the sofa, and allowed the blonde to cuddle up against him, as they huddled together under a blanket.

Freddie, wandered off to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for the drummer.

John felt Roger start to shiver slightly, and he tightened his arms slightly to bring Rog closer to his chest. Intense protective feelings overcame him, as Deaky realised he had a desire to prevent anyone from making Roger feel like this again, or they would have to go through a wall of furious bassist.

The front door burst open, which caused the two young musicians on the sofa to jump violently.

John’s eyes narrowed as he settled his glare on Brian. He gripped Roger even tighter when he felt the blonde tense up.

“You’ve got some cheek coming back here, Brian Harold May.” He hissed out.

“You’re in for it now, Dear.” Freddie announced settling a glass down on the coffee table. “You’d better have something very fucking important in that bag as well.” He crossed his arms, and nodded over at the plastic bag in the guitarists hand.

“I…what?” Brian shook his head, completely baffled. “I think there must have been some sort of misunderstanding.”

“Damn right, there has.” Deaky growled out.

Roger settled a calming hand on the bassist’s shoulder. “Its fine Deaks, let me here him out.”

Brian smiled thankfully, but it was quickly wiped from his face as a furious John walked past him.

“You’re on thin fucking ice” he mumbled darkly.

Freddie shrugged apologetically, “You should probably avoid our room for a few days, Bri.”

He followed his boyfriend along the corridor shutting their door with a click.

Brian gaped after his bandmates, completely and utterly confused. He settled down on the sofa next to Roger, and noted the red rim around his blue eyes.

“What’s the matter Rog? Why have you been crying?” he asked gently.

An unimpressed laugh burst from the drummer’s mouth. “Are you serious? Are you actually fucking with me right now, Brian?”

Brian winced at the lack of his nickname and the icy tone. “Well excuse me for being bewildered.” He shot back. “You just confess your love for me, and when I go out to get us a nice bottle of champagne to celebrate, I’m greeted with world war 3?!”

Roger stared back in disbelief, before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. “So, you’re telling me. That you left this flat, to get us a drink?”

“…Yes?”

Roger shook his, head and smiled at the idiot sat in front of him. “Brian, I thought you’d left because you hate me and that I had ruined everything between us.”

“Why on earth would you think that?”

“Maybe because I just told you that you’re the love of my life and you instantly leave without a single word?”

Brian blinked slowly. “Oh. Oh my god! I forgot to speak! I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I just left. Oh, Rog, I’m so sorry. Now I understand what this must have looked like. You’re my best friend, and I have loved you since the day we met. My life is so much better with you in it, you’ve saved me in every way imaginable.”

His rambling was cut short by lips passionately pressed against his own. He felt Roger tangle his hands in his hair, and placed his own hands onto the blonde’s waist, pulling him closer.

Brian pulled away and rested his head against Roger’s forehead.

“I’m an idiot. I love you.”

Rogers eyes filled with tears for the millionth time this night.

“And I love you.”

Brian chuckled softly. “John hates me.”

Roger rolled his eyes. “He’ll get over it.”

The end.


End file.
